


Stupid Secrets Game

by CLeighWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Dom/sub, F/M, Hair-pulling, Ice Play, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:32:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLeighWrites/pseuds/CLeighWrites
Summary: Dean gets you to tell an intimate secret, Sam doesn’t take it quite the way you think.





	Stupid Secrets Game

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a request from @speakinvain “Hi!!! Can you write me a Sam x Reader fic where Sam finds out that Reader enjoys being submissive and also being punished? Please and thank you my dear!” It was a lot of fun to write, and it actually took a sort of D/s fluff turn at the end…enjoy! 
> 
> This fic also counts toward @wonderfulwinchestersmut‘s Sins of the 600 Chanllenge: Kink = D/s dynamics, and Location: motel

“Most intimate secret,” Dean looked you dead in the face as he took another sip of his beer.

This game of secrets was a bad whiskey-induced idea. You glared at him as you felt the heat rise up to your cheeks. Of course he would bring that up, that’ll be the last time you tell him a secret. It was one of the things you both had in common and somehow it had come up when you were a little more trashed than usual, and Sam had gone to the bathroom. 

“Ummm,” you played for as much time as you could, “before I started hunting I had my nipples pierced.” 

Dean’s face fell, and you shot him a look and quickly took a long pull off the flask, a little too obviously not looking at Sam. He cleared his throat and both of you turned to look at him. 

Sam scrunched his forehead, “OK, apparently I’ve missed something.”

Dean chuckled, “Oh yeah, ya have!” You kicked him under the table, “Ow!”

Sam leaned forward, elbows on his knees, “Now I gotta know!” He grinned at you, that disarming, dimple ridden, eyes like fireworks kind of grin. 

Of course, you melted like butter. You took a deep breath, another long pull off the flask, and shot Dean another hateful glance before turning back to Sam, “I’m…I’m a sub.” You kept your eyes down, so you missed Sam’s eyes darken and his pupils dilate. 

“Oh?” He sounded a little gruff and cleared his throat, “you know, there’s nothing weird about that, right?”

“Hell no, there ain’t!” Dean was obviously not shy about the fact; Sam laughed.

“It’s just…not something I usually talk about,” you looked up at Sam and almost lost your breath.

Sure the two of you had hooked up a couple of times, usually really drunk after a terrible hunt, but he had never looked at you like that. You could feel the Dom rolling off of him, it was a thick fog that clouded your mind almost instantly. It was Dean’s turn to clear his throat. All you could do was blink, everything seemed to blur at the edges and there was nothing but Sam and what he needed from you. 

In the back of your mind you knew that you had heard of subs slipping into their headspace when in the presence of a powerful Dom, but it had never happened to you. If you had been more coherent you would have wondered why Sam had never affected you like this before. He tilted his chin down just the littlest bit before he turned and nodded at Dean. 

You heard the door shut, but it didn’t mean anything to you. Sam held his hand out to you and you took it eagerly, maybe a little too eagerly since it earned a deep, rumbling laugh from him. Grinning, you tucked your chin down to your chest only to have it pulled back up by Sam’s other hand.

“You should have told me,” he wasn’t mad or upset, but it still hurt you that you had lied to him.

“I’m sorry,” you looked down again, only to be brought right back up.

“You’re sorry, what?” The tone of his voice alone made you soak your panties.

“I’m sorry, Sir.” You clenched your thighs together, trying to get some friction. 

“Better,” he grinned down at you before cupping your face with his enormous hand and kissing you hard.You opened to him instantly, deepening the kiss. You reached up to his shoulders to remove his over shirt, but he stopped you. 

“No. You withheld pertinent information from me. You don’t get rewarded for that.” You clasped your hands behind your back and cast your eyes to the floor.

“Would you like to be taught a lesson?” He took off his flannel shirt and unbuttoned his pants.

“Yes, Sir.”

He circled you preditorialy, “What to do with you then?”

You didn’t respond, you just kept your eyes cast down as he slowly stripped in front of you. He left his boxer briefs on and stalked around you again, you could feel his eyes on you and when you moved to rub your thighs together again his hand was there, stopping your legs from coming together; you whined in the back of your throat.

“Naw, baby girl, you don’t get to do that either. In fact, you don’t get to come until I tell you you can.”

And now your jeans were wet. You breathed out a shaky breath, “Yes, Sir.”

He began to remove your clothes, your body allowing him to do so as needed, but not doing anything else without explicit instruction from Sam. Once he had you naked he motioned for you to sit at the foot of the bed. You tried to sit with your legs together and he smacked your thigh. You whimpered and spread your legs for him, completely exposed. 

He pulled your hair out of its binding and followed a strand of it with his fingers, letting them continue to trail down your shoulder then around one of your nipples. He tweaked it hard, a gush of air leaving your mouth as a renewed wetness settled at your core. You bit your bottom lip as his fingers caressed their way over to do the same thing on the other side. You hummed and rocked your hips forward, earning another slap from Sam, this time over your left breast, and you screamed out.

“Lie back, baby girl.”

You did so without thinking about it, allowing him to position your legs as he wanted. You left your arms by your side as he bent your legs at the knees and set your feet on the edge of the bed. The cool air from the vent blowing across your soaked folds causing you to whimper and clench around nothing. He growled as he took in the sight before him. 

“Fuck, Y/N. We’ve been missing out on a lot of fun.” 

“Sam,” your voice was so full of want that it sounded foreign to your own ears. 

“I know,” he stepped away and grabbed something from the kitchenette before coming back and kneeling in the floor directly between your legs.

It strained your neck too much to keep looking at him so you pushed your head back into the cheap motel bed. That was almost worse, you couldn’t see him, couldn’t anticipate his next move, couldn’t stand to wait. The longer you sat there, the wetter you got; the wetter you got, the heavier your breathing became.

It seemed like forever until Sam let out a long breath right over your soaked core, causing you to jerk like he’d put ice cold fingers on your overheated body. His chuckle came from deep in his chest, your breath hitched, and he let another breath out but it wasn’t quite as cold as before. This time you heard the glass clink as he took a sip of his drink, blowing another gust of cold air across your over sensitive sex. 

Your mind was in even more of a fog, on fire but freezing; burning hot despite the intensity of the frigid air being blown across it. Your breathing was becoming more ragged and shallow as he carried out his punishment. Allowing you enough time to warm back up before he would start up again. This time he was taking a bit longer and you squirmed, your back and legs getting tired in their current position. His hot hand wrapped around your inner thigh and a sharp gasp escaped your lips as a burning cold ran it’s way up your folds and was pushed into your clit. 

You shivered, not from the cold, as the melted droplets ran back down your folds and around the curves of your body to soak the comforter under you. You moaned and tried to buck your hips as he kept up his ministrations, but each thrust earned you a slap on the thigh and a moment without any attention. After the second ice cube had melted away on your heat you heard the glass tinkle again. You braced yourself for the next assault, but it didn’t come. Knowing better than to raise your head to check and see what he was doing, you waited; you didn’t have to wait long. 

Without warning Sam’s ice cold tongue landed flat against your clit, nearly causing your to come up off the bed with your answering scream. He was relentless on you now, his cold lips sucking on your aching bud, his ice cold tongue diving deep into your soaking core. All of the muscles of his mouth working at once to drive you higher and higher, you fingers almost numb from how hard you were gripping the thin blanket.

He must have soaked his fingers in his glass, because when he thrust them into you they were just as cold as the ice in his mouth. It did not take much for you to be perched right on the edge. At the first signs of you clenching around his fingers, he withdrew them and slapped you hard right over your exposed opening. You wailed with your discontent. 

“I told you, you’re not allowed to come until I tell you to.”

Your chest was heaving as you tried to reel yourself back in, “Yes…Sir.”

“That’s my girl,” he slowly crawled onto the bed to your right and he lazily drew another ice cube over your parted lips. “There ya go baby girl. Take it in,” he slipped the cube into your mouth and you greedily sucked it down. 

You closed your eyes as you let the melting liquid cool you from the inside. Sam gently rolled one of your nipples between two cold fingers and you let out a deep breath. You licked your lips and dared to look up at him. His hair was hanging in his face and he was consuming your body with his lust blown eyes. They were always different colors, but you had never seen them this shade of glass before; they were almost a sea foam color, so light but with bursts of amber.

You reached out to tuck his hair behind his ear and his hand was wrapped around your wrist before you could even register the movement. “No touching,” he looked at you like a hawk might stare down a mouse before a dive. 

His lips twitched in a slightly threatening manor before he clasped your other hand, threw it over your head, and swung himself to settle over you all within a matter of seconds; both of your wrists in one of his more than capable hands. 

“I wish I had known, I could have brought some toys,” his breath was still a little cool on your neck as his lips brushed over your pulse. 

“Mmmmmm,” was the most intelligent response that your subspace-fogged brain could come up with.

You felt his responding chuckle ripple through your entire body. Somehow he managed to hover over you without touching you anywhere, his huge form barely ghosting over every inch of you. The heat was radiating off of him even without physical contact anywhere other than at your wrists.

He moved to rest his knee just barely out of reach between your legs. It took all of your brain power not to shove yourself down and grind on his exposed thigh. He brought his head up and looked you in the eye. 

“Do you want this?” His tone was serious, but not commanding.

“Mmm hmm,” you nodded your head eagerly and squirmed under him.

“Y/N, come on. Really, you need to tell me. Do you want me…like this?”

You rolled your head to the side and squeezed your eyes together. You shook your head and his grip loosened on your wrists.

You finally got yourself coherent enough to look him in the eye and actually give him an answer, “Yes, Sam. Please.” You dropped your eyes and your voice before adding, “Please, Sir.”

His responding growl reverberated through your body as he ravaged your neck, causing that very welcome tingle to come over your entire body again. Somehow keeping your hands in his he removed his boxer-briefs and settled properly over you. His entire body enveloped yours, covering you from your trapped wrists all the way down to your curling toes. Sam’s hair covered your face as he plunged into your neck, biting and sucking and licking and kissing you all over the place.

Your mind, back in it’s comfortable subspace fog, unable to keep track of what he was doing or where he might go next. His free hand trailed down your arms, over the sensitive skin along your side, then over your stomach and up to cup and knead your breast. His calloused fingers pinching and working your nipples until you were sure you would come from that stimulation alone. 

Once your high was peaked again he lowered his hand to position his cock head at your throbbing entrance. He wasted no time, sheathing himself in one graceful thrust. His head settled at your cervix and he breathed a moment before he began thrusting into you with abandon. His breath was hot and heavy on your neck as he kept devouring you with his mouth, grunting into you with every thrust of his hips. Your climax rose again quickly and you moaned louder to relieve some of the pressure. 

You attempted to get at Sam’s neck but he wouldn’t let you, you tried to meet his thrusts, but he would just change his pace. You were helpless beneath him, just like he wanted. At the first sign of your walls starting to clench around his girth he stopped moving, but remained tucked into your warmth. 

His breathing was heavy, but his voice steady, “I haven’t told you to come yet.”

You groaned and clenched harder around him to try and steady yourself and regain control, causing him to moan. You whined and begged him with your eyes, “Please.”

“Damn baby girl,” he began to lazily thrust his hips as he nuzzled at your neck.

You squeezed around him again and he broke into a breakneck pace. If he hadn’t of been holding your hands for you to push against, your head would have been in the neighboring hotel room. This time when you crested he didn’t stop or slow his blitz; instead he reached down between you and worked your clit in time with his thrusts and bit down into your neck.

It didn’t take long before you were screaming his name as best as you could between ragged breaths. Trying your damnedest to hold on, and not careen over that cliff he had you precariously balanced on. 

“Alright baby girl,” he panted, taking a long pause to suck at your pulse, “come for me.”

The words were hardly out of his mouth when you let go. Your orgasm was so intense that you nearly blacked out. Your back arched off the bed, you stopped breathing, and your walls convulsed hard around him as he fucked you through it. The very moment you started to come down Sam pulled himself free from you and quickly slid his way down your body. 

He began to suck at your clit before shoving two long fingers into your cunt to build you right back up, expertly hitting your g-spot with every flick of his fingers. You tried to pull your over sensitive sex away from his assault but he held you firm with his other arm wrapped under your thigh, his hand firm on your stomach. You were sure that you couldn’t take any more. Throwing your head back into the bed you came again, unable to scream this time, too weak to do more than just let it wash over you. 

Sam was relentless, he still didn’t stop his ministrations. You didn’t think it would be possible, but he had you built back up before you even came out of the last one. Suddenly you felt something in you snap and the floodgates opened, spilling out all over Sam’s face and hands, soaking the bed beneath you. Sam eased up on you then, but gradually as to not throw you into shock. His mouth became gentler and his fingers didn’t move with the same urgency. You groaned as he removed himself from you with a gentle kiss to your shaven mound. 

“You were so good baby girl, so damn hot,” he climbed back up the bed to lay beside you, and he put his arm under your head to hold you while you found your way back to cognizance.

He ran his finger through your hair and made nonsense patterns on your skin while holding you close to him. Once you were more responsive, he left you to go to the bathroom. He came back with a warm washcloth and cleaned you up, moving you further up the bed and out of the massive wet spot he had made you create. 

Fully aware now, you realized that Sam was still hard, and hadn’t come. You looked him in the eye as you ran your finger down his length. He allowed you to push him back to lean against the headboard as you kissed your way down his body, purposefully avoiding his most sensitive areas. He tortured you, the least you could do was return the favor. 

His skin was salty sweet from sweat, and tasted just like Sam, there was no other way to describe it. You nipped your way down and across his delicious V that accentuated his hips so perfectly. Straining a little, you were able to avoid touching his jerking cock while you licked and sucked the sweat from his thighs. 

He quickly grew tired of your teasing, however, and put his hand on your head. Not needing a verbal command you grabbed him and licked a thick wet line up that tender vein from base to leaking tip. Sam rocked his hips up and moaned like a porn star, you were inexplicably wet again in an instant. Wrapping your tongue around his flushed head, you tasted yourself on him. 

You were salivating by the time you took him into your mouth. Sam made all the noises you knew he would whenever you made all the moves you knew that he liked. You had only done this a few times with him, but your sub-brain remembered everything that it took to please him. Subconsciously learning and remembering exactly what it takes to bring pleasure to your Dom, even before you knew that’s who he was. 

When you came to that realization, it seemed so fitting that his head was pressing into the back of your throat. Swallowing, and earning a moan and hair pull from Sam, you looked up at him; really truly looked at him, and saw him. The strong set of his jaw, the taught lines of his chest and neck, the muscles spasming in his abdomen, all because he was yours, and you were his. 

You wrangled one of your hands free, balancing yourself on your other elbow, and reached down to cradle his balls, your finger just barely dancing lower behind them. He held your hair tighter then and began thrusting into your welcoming mouth. You worked him as best as you could with him in control again. You hollowed your cheeks and sucked when you could, but otherwise, you just let him use you how he wanted. 

You felt his balls draw up and you placed a finger over his puckered hole and applied pressure, not entering him, but it was enough. He unloaded straight down the back of your throat and you greedily swallowed it down, rope after rope of his come coating your esophagus. After his last weak pulse of release you licked him clean before curling up into his side. 

“So…” Sam started, wrapping his arm around you, holding you tight.

“So,” you laughed, “that happened.”

You felt more than heard his chuckle, “It sure did. Y/N, that was…” he shook his head, obviously at a loss for words; a Sam Winchester first. 

“Awesome?”

He did laugh at that, it was a full body, carefree laugh that you so rarely got from Sam that you weren’t really quite sure it was actually happening. “Yeah, it was awesome; but I was going to say that it was different. It felt different this time…” you stiffened, “in a good way,” he added quickly.

“So, that’s good then…”

He kissed the top of your forehead at your hairline then brought your chin up to look him in the eye, “I think, it’s a very good thing. We’ve found each other.” You beamed up at him and reached up to kiss him. “If you’d have me, I would really love for you to be mine Y/N. We can work out all the particulars back at the bunker but-”

“Of course!” You interrupted him by sitting up and throwing yourself around him.

You were ecstatic, but at the same time you were overcome by a sense of deep and immutable peace; you had found what you didn’t even realize you’d been searching for.


End file.
